Muppet Babies Video Storybooks
Six volumes of Muppet Babies Video Storybooks were produced in 1986 and 1988 by Kids Klassics. They each combined live-action footage with partial animation of three Muppet Babies storybooks. Kermit the Frog (sometimes accompanied by Robin) is featured reading the stories which are realized on screen by the actual illustrations from the books, which were lightly animated. These storybook segments were accompanied by score music from episodes of the show, which was composed by Rob Walsh. The first home video cassettes were released in 1987, with reissues following on the same label, some of which were distributed by Avon Products. A compilation of 7 stories was also released in 1987 as the "Muppet Babies Favorite Video Storybooks". Volume 1 * Meet the Muppet Babies * Baby Piggy and the Giant Bubble * What's a Gonzo? Image:Video.babiesstorybook1a.jpg Image:Video.babiesstorybook1b.jpg Kermit tells the home audience to use their imagination as think of what it would be like to be inside the nursery with the Muppet Babies. Kermit says you have to be comfortable, but not too comfortable because he doesn't want you to fall asleep during the story. After the third story, Kermit mentions how Gonzo felt after he knew about himself and received a strawberry milk shake. Kermit then asks what your favorite flavor milkshake is and he says his is Green Pistachio and he states that he feels like a milk shake, sort of cold and wet. Kermit says it was a joke and he asked the viewers if they get it. He states that Fozzie Bear told him that joke. Kermit ends the video by turning to his side yelling "Fozzie, they didn't laugh at your joke!" Volume 2 * Gonzo Saves London Bridge * ''If I Were Just Like Kermit * ''Animal Go Bye-Bye Image:Video.babiesstorybook.jpg Image:Video.babiesstorybook-alt.jpg Kermit is surprised to see the audience has turned into this video. He was browsing through the first story he was about to read. Kermit asks if you have ever been on an airplane and how it would feel like when Gonzo goes to London in the first book. Before the start of the story, Kermit tells us to imagine Rowlf is playing the piano and all of the Muppet Babies are singing. Before the second book, Kermit wonders if we have ever pretended to be someone else, just like Fozzie was trying to be Kermit. It's not easy being green. After the third story, Kermit's following Animal around even makes him want to take a nap. Kermit is seen in the library sleeping during the credits. Volume 3 * ''Kermit the Hermit * A Love Note for Baby Piggy * Scooter and Skeeter's Merry-Go-Round Puzzle Image:Video.babiesstorybook3a.jpg Image:Video.babiesstorybook3b.jpg Kermit enjoys when you come to visit him, but sometimes he feels he needs to be alone. Kermit the Hermit is about those kinds of feelings. Before the second story, Kermit asks if you can read because before he did, Baby Piggy had to find out what the love note meant. After the third story, Kermit knows how much fun adventures can be, and tells us he will be back to read more just in case you don't know how to read yet. Volume 4 * Baby Piggy and the Thunderstorm * Baby Fozzie on Cloud Nine * Even Kermit Gets Grouchy Image:Video.babiesstorybook4.jpg Starting with this volume of Muppet Babies stories, viewers see scenes from the books and Kermit says what is in the beginning of the books: "The Muppet Babies live in the nursery, in a house on a street that is a lot like yours. But they can travel around anywhere, anytime, using a special power. The power of the imagination. Can you imagine what it would be like to go with them? Join the Muppet Babies on this adventure and find out." The scene cuts to the bedroom while a big thunderstorm is going on outside. Kermit finds his nephew Robin hiding because he's scared of thunderstorms. Kermit tells him Baby Piggy was scared of storms and reads to Robin. Robin starts to enjoy Kermit's reading as he goes on with the first story followed by the second story with Baby Fozzie, but becomes a little angry when the thunderstorm outside is still going on. Kermit tells Robin he was the same way one time, based on the third story. After that, Robin feels much better and the storm is finally over. Kermit asks Robin if he wants to go outside to play, but Robin decides not to, so as the video ends, Kermit decides to read to Robin some more, but Robin tells him to choose the story, so Kermit reads the same story again just as the scene cuts and the credits roll. Volume 5 * Baby Gonzo's Treasure Hunt * Baby Piggy's Night at the Ball * Good Knight, Sir Kermit Image:Video.babiesstorybook5.jpg In this video, Robin is tucked in for bed since he has a school day coming up, but Robin doesn't want to go to sleep since it's still light out. Kermit says it's past his bedtime, but when Robin asks for him to read a bedtime story, Kermit does so, but the first story makes Robin want to join the adventure. Since he isn't sleepy, he asks Kermit to read another story, but after that, Robin wants to dance. Kermit tells him it's bedtime for him, but Robin says it's a waste of time. Kermit tells Robin he used to think the same way so he goes to get him the story about how he felt and what he did to overcome his anxiety. Kermit tells Robin that will be the last book to read to him and he'll promise to go to sleep. At the end of the story, it's dark outside and Robin has turned in. Kermit kisses him and says, "Good night, Sir Robin. Sleep tight." Volume 6 * Gonzo and the Great Race * Baby Fozzie is Afraid of the Dark * Baby Piggy's Mermaid Tale Image:Video.babiesstorybook6.jpg Robin is coming down with a cold and is sneezing. He wants to go outside to play, but Kermit suggests he rest until he feels better. Robin doesn't think there's anything to do, but Kermit suggests to read him a story. Robin feels more excited after the first one, and asks Kermit to read another one. Robin wishes he'd feel better by now, but Kermit goes to get him another story and soon afterwards, Robin is imagining overcoming his anxiety about his cold. Muppet Babies Favorite Video Storybooks "a selection of 7 favorites from the Muppet Babies Video Storybooks" * Meet the Muppet Babies * Baby Piggy and the Giant Bubble * ''What's a Gonzo? * Kermit the Hermit * A Love Note for Baby Piggy * If I Were Just Like Kermit * Animal Go Bye-Bye Image:MB1987FavoriteVideoStorybooks.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Storybook Video Category:Muppet Babies Video Category:Muppet Direct-to-Video